militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bert Shepard
Bert Robert Shepard (June 20, 1920 – June 16, 2008) was an American left-handed pitcher in Major League Baseball who pitched in one game for the Washington Senators in 1945 after having had his right leg amputated after his fighter plane was shot down in Germany during World War II while he was serving as a pilot in the Army Air Forces.Milestones: Bert Shephard, July 7, 2008, TIME Magazine, p. 18 Biography Born in Dana, Indiana, the 5"11", 185 lb. left-hander taught himself to walk and then to pitch with an artificial leg while confined in a German POW camp. He had been gunned down near Berlin on his 34th mission as a P-38 fighter pilot, his life was saved by a doctor in the German Army. In 1945 Shepard was back in the United States and hoping to resume his pitching career. Prior to the war, he had pitched for minor leagues all across the country. During spring training in 1945, he impressed Senators owner Clark Griffith enough to be hired as a pitching coach. He pitched exhibition games and batting practice, and one regulation game, making him the first man with an artificial leg to pitch in a major league baseball game. On August 4, 1945 Shepard got the call to enter in the fourth inning of a home game in which the Senators were well behind the Boston Red Sox. It was Game Two of the fourth consecutive doubleheader in which Washington was playing, with a fifth scheduled the next day as well. Shepard made headlines, not only for being in the game itself, but also with 5⅓ innings of impressive relief, allowing only three hits and one . He struck out his first batter. The final score was Red Sox 15, Senators 4.Weintraub, Robert (2013) The Victory Season: The End of World War II and the Birth of Baseball’s Golden Age. New York: Little Brown and Company, pages 137-138 In between games of a doubleheader on August 31, Shepard received the Distinguished Flying Cross for his service in World War II. He later went on to be a player/manager in the minor leagues until 1954. He was a key participant on the National Amps baseball teams of former servicemen with amputations secondary to war injuries. After retiring from baseball, Shepard worked for IBM and Hughes Aircraft as a safety engineer. Shepard won the U.S. amputee golf championship in 1968 and 1971. Shepard died at age 87 in Highland, California. The game of August 4, 1945 was notable for two other events as well. Shepard came in to relieve teammate Joe Cleary, who would be the last native of Ireland to pitch in a major league game. Also, outfielder Tom McBride tied a major league record with 6 in the fourth inning. References Further reading *Dennis Snelling: A Glimpse of Fame, McFarland & Company, Jefferson N.C., 1993, pp. 115–134 *Richard Tellis: Once Around The Bases, Triumph Books, Chicago, 1998, pp. 107–120. External links *Baseball in Wartime * *BaseballLibrary - biography & photograph *BaseballLibrary - Once Around the Bases *Baseball Guru - Bert Shepard and the Missing Foot *[http://www.nytimes.com/2008/06/20/sports/baseball/20shepard.html New York Times obituary, June 19, 2008] Category:1920 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Washington Senators (1901–60) players Category:Washington Senators (1901–1960) coaches Category:Baseball players from Indiana Category:American amputees Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United States) Category:World War II prisoners of war held by Germany Category:Shot-down aviators Category:American disabled sportspeople Category:United States Army Air Forces officers Category:United States Army Air Forces pilots of World War II